Stranger Danger or maybe not ?
by nekoxxxchan
Summary: A messed up Hinata meets an anti-social business man which leads to a lot of blushing , a promotion , and a beat up Naruto .
1. Chapter 1

Here is it . The new story and its forst chapter . I hope you guys enjoy it . my capacity is three stories at a time so you all don't have worry about waiting too long for a new chapter .

And pleaseeeeeee review !

* * *

Chapter 1 _: Help me stranger_

 **Disclaimer :** i do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

* * *

' Tequila probably won't fix your problems , but its worth a shot '

That's what Hinata had in her mind when she entered the bar.

The fact that Naruto was cheating on her with Sakura , her so called best friend wasn't something she would have dealt with in a Hyuga like manner . she screamed and shouted which was unlike her and cried a lot too and ended up dumping Naruto in a kind way ,typical her.

She wanted to tell him how wrong ,cruel and horrible he was but being Hinata she couldn't .

So now those too were out enjoying their first day as an official couple and here she is sitting in a bar holding her third tequila shot .

Oh and wait also her ex-boyfriend was also the managing head of the company she was working in . In short Naruto is her boss and she'll have to face him every day.

The mere thought brought tears in her eyes as she drank the tequila shot trying to supress her feelings as usual.

 _'Ill be fine . It'll be normal again . I'll get use to it just don't feel '_

she kept repeating it in her little head as she swallowed down more alcohol.

It was 1am and by that time Hinata was dead drunk . she sat herself on a stool as she scanned her surroundings . Her eyes met green ones and the little part of her brain that was still working told her to do hell with baka-Naruto and move on.

And by move it literally meant to move and go over to the cute green eyed boy and she unhesitatingly obliged.

Onced she managed to drag herself over to her new companion she said a hello in a slurry tone.

"Your way too drunk ," The green eyed man replied annoyed by her , in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone which infuriated her a little too

"Y-Yes I know , I'm not a kid", she replied with a frown.

"I didn't mean it as an offence its just you don't look like a drinker, any specific reason why your here ?"

Hinata didn't know how to respond . This guy was so bossy trying to get into her personal life just like that but she did wanted to get the load off herself and most importantly she couldn't control her emotions and started crying and sobbing so she explained her story .

She was soon seated on a couch and was crying in a strangers arms soaking his shirt .

xxx

Gaara stared at the pearl eyed beauty in his arm . Just what kind of a crazy man cheat on her . she didn't mentioned his name but who ever he was he was a shitty person for sure .

He soothed her for what felt like hours and after her sobbing stopped she fell asleep on him ! and even thought he felt bad for her , sleeping on him was unacceptable !

He wasn't know for his bad temperand impatience just like that but then again he some how spent his entire night trying to comfort her.

With so much patience !

What got into him he didn't't know but it was still there and that was the reason he wasn't able to leave her there alone and decided to bring her home .

So Gaara picked her up bridal style and took her to his car and layed her down on the back seat.

He took his phone out and called his right hand man .

"Shikamaru cancel all my schedules for tomorrow I won't be coming ," he said and hung up .He looked at Hinata once more , sighed and got in the driver seat and drove off .

little did Hinata what she has gotten herself into .

* * *

ok Here is it a gaarahina. Tell me how is it ?

I know it's not that special but the second chapter will have a lemon and also a HUGE ! turnin the story is waiting .


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey So um here is the next chapter . I hope you enjoy it . And please review . Also this is way smaller that the original length of the chapter so don't be scared**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 -** _IRRATIONAL THINKING LEADS TO ..?_

* * *

The next day Hinata woke up with a horrible hangover and the only thought going through her aching head was shouldn't have had that much alcohol ,there were a lot of things that could have happened to her, she was lucky she made it home or else she might ha..

Wait

When did she drove back home ?

Quickly her senses went on high alert and she scanned the room she was in , her cloths were still on but this was clearly not her room

'What the hell did I do last night.' she thought as she racked her jamed head for answers.

'I drank a lot and then I ..? OH RIGHT that guy I talked to that red headed guy and then...' .

she froze

For the love of God someone please tell her she did not tell a stranger about her cheating boyfriend and cryed in their arms

 _Cricket. Cricket_

She felt like dying .

Maybe after that he brought her back to his place .

Red as a tomato Hinata jumped off the bed , put on her shoes and leaped towards the first door she saw .

 _And here people we are about to see what happens when you do things without rational thinking ._

The moment she opened the door she saw a very hot and very naked red headed sex god looking at her with his jade colored eyes standing under a shower .

 _Yes you will end up see a hot naked guy_

 _If you are Hinata of course_

"I-Im S-Sorry ! ". She yelled as she slammed the door shut . why wasn't she dead yet ! .

Hinata sat down on the floor next to the door to calm her breath . What the hell was going on with her she thought , but as soon as she cooled off a little her brain present a series of uncensored images of herself and the jade eyed sex god indulging in questionable activities which resulted in severe nose bleed and then she ...

guess what ?

fainted

sigh ~~

* * *

Ok here it is and I want to apologise for a late update . I know it is very short but I wanted to check if people are enjoying this fic or not .

 **Next chapter** _find out what happens when Gaara finds a faint Hinata outside his bath_

So please tell me your thought about it . Even small reviews like

"nice"

or

"bad" ( _which i hope not * scared*)_

are welcomed .

Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara picked her up and placed her on his bed .

What a strange woman ,he thought but he couldn't help but found her actions cute .he never had much experience with women or in general any human apart for his sibling .

basically he was an anti social, but with her he couldnt help but feel like spending time with and get to know her .

And my be make her blush like that again .

Gaara proceeded and got dressed he had cancelled all his meeting for today but he still needed to go get some paperwork done and he had been hoping that by the time he had to leave she will be up but it wasnt the case so he left her some breakfast and his phone no. on the table along with the keys and left .


End file.
